yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuzen Sorutobu
'First Name' Yuzen 'Last Name' Sorutobu 'IMVU Name' 'Nicknames' None 'Age' March 27, 2135 'Gender' Male 'Racial Ethnicity' Irish/Japanese (Irish genes are more dominate than Japanese regardless of his name) 'Height' 5'9" 'Weight' 145 Ibs 'Blood type' O- 'Behaviour/Personality' Yuzen is laid back yet in the heat of the moment he is head strong and brash. When pissed off Yuzen has a tendency to be wild and crazy. He unintentionally sticks to the stereotype about Irishmen being tough even if he doesn't look big and bulky. He is easy to set off and when he is he becomes loud and irrational. ((Will be completed later)) 'Clan & Rank' None 'What district do you live in?' District One 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Student and Gang leader 'Fighting Style' Boxing' ' Slugger The slugger (also brawler) often stands for everything that's brutal in the Boxing style. A lot of sluggers tend to lack finesse in a fight, but make up for it in raw power, often able to knock almost any opponent out with a single punch. This ability makes them exciting to watch, and their fights unpredictable. Most sluggers lack mobility in the ring and may have difficulty pursuing fighters who are fast on their feet. They usually throw harder, slower punches than swarmers or boxers and tend to ignore combination punching. Sluggers often will throw predictable punching patterns (single punches with obvious leads) often leaves them open for counterpunching. Sluggers can also be fast and unpredictable fighters. While normally considered the most crude boxers, some sluggers can also be effective counterpunchers. Because of their similar brawling tactics, swarmers and sluggers are often confused with each other, and some fighters may fit into either category. '' ''Yuzen's boxing style is mixed with a strong street fighting style, his Skugger boxing style being mixed with dirty tactics such as hidden knees or leg sweeps as well as Muay Thai grappels for knees to the face or gut. 'Weapon of Choice' Chains, Switchblades, Iron bars, Gloves that looks like skeleton hands that are hard like brass knuckles, whatever he can get his hands on Allies/Enemies Allies *None Enemies *''The Tanks'' 'Background' Yuzen's childhood wasn't the brightest in the world, having an abusive drunk of a father and a mother who was strung out on drugs like cocaine and heroine. Most nights of his childhood were filled with yelling and beatings as well as random people coming to his parents house to make drug deals and things of the sort while his father sat by and watched, drinking his beer or his rum. He hated his life as a child which ended up pushing him to the streets where he started hanging with the wrong crowd. He assosciated himself with lowlife thugs and other crooks. At the age of eleven, Yuzen began doing drugs such as weed and pills. The only upside to this part of his life was his attraction to alcohol which in a really messed up way, brought him close to his father. His school life was rocky at best. His grades were never good though he did well enough to get by. Not to say he wasn't smart, he just never cared for school due to all of the other things he was caught up in. In middle school he was always getting into fights with the other kids, using his street fighting knoweledge he had learned from the older thugs around the streets that he hung with. Fight after fight, each one got him suspended from school and each time he became more of a threat to the other kids. The smallest things tended to set him off at his young age and he began to look even more like a hoodlum to the teachers and other students. At the age of fourteen his father decided to teach him how to fight if he was going to be apart of the gang life style. His father taught him how to box though it was more of a dirty boxing style. His relationship with his father continued to grow and grow until the death of his mother which was caused by cocaine overdose. Yuzen was only fourteen when his mother died. His father began drinking even more, to the point he should have gotten alcohol poisoning. He tried to smack Yuzen around like he used to though Yuzen, now able to fend for himself, fought back and taught his father that he wasn't to be messed with anymore At the age of fifteen Yuzen joined a small time gang that didn't even have a name. It was just a group of hoodlum school kids that he hung out with. They were more or less the "bullies" of the school though they were well respected. They had a sort of control over the student body. It was sort of like your typical scenario of bullies and other students. It was at this age that Yuzen dyed his hair into the blue-ish purple color that it is now. He dyed it with a product that permanately changes the color of a person's hair called "PermaDyed". His father surprisingly took a liking to his new hair color and strangely, the two began getting closer again. When Yuzen turned eighteen his relationship with his father was at it's peak. The time when he and his father went into bars with each other. His father bought the drinks and they drank together and went home drunk together, laughing and having a good time. Yuzen's life. Yuzen now lives with his group of other "hoodlums" in a run down neighborhood as a senior in highschool. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC